The cerebral areas related to vision in the rhesus monkey were identified by comparison of metabolic activity in visually stimulated versus visually deafferented cerebral hemispheres. The results allowed delineation of the visual-nonvisual borders of both an occipitotemporal and an occipitoparietal visual pathway and specification of their points of interaction with frontal, limbic, striatal, and diencephalic structures. In addition, it was found that, within the occipitotemporal pathway, the forebrain commissures contribute to the visual activation of area TE only. A 2-deoxyglucose double-label technique has been tested and found to be capable of mapping the metabolic activity in the brain of a single monkey under two experimental conditions. It will be applied to the study of two different types of visual learning in the same subject.